tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Skill Challenge System
The Skill Challenge System (SCS) is meant to be a supplement to the combat system, as a way for less combat-oriented characters to show their stuff. Operations, and Intelligence based characters should get their time in the sun, and this is how we do it. It's a simple process, but is still under refinement. Feel free to use the talk page to suggest ideas or alterations to the basic system 'The Basics' Characters use their skills and abilities via the +roll command. In Character vs Environment, these points are added together to determine success or failure by the time limit. In Character vs Character, the highest successful check determines who won that round. Features Common to both versions How to Check: Codewise, use +roll/{STAT}/{LEVEL 1-10} (example: +roll INT/8). The MUX will respond with success or failure. RPwise, you simply have to justify how this stat helps you accomplish a goal. Whomever is running the scene gets final say on whether or not something'd work. That said, this is pretty open ended. Example: Blast Off suggests that he's very perceptive with his high INT, and that he should be able to search for the Autobot Spy. Brawl decides to throw caution into the wind, and simply attacks an unruly mob to suppress them, and can rightfully use STR for that goal. Rerolls - A character with an ability or skill suited to a task at hand may opt to get ONE Reroll per challenge. Example: Ravage checks his INT at 8. If He fails, he can opt to announce OOCly that he feels his Ability of Enhanced-Senses can justify a reroll. Upon approval, he may roll again at the same check. This is a useful safety net, because the numbers are randomly generated and even what may be an easy roll with a great stat can fail on you. 'Characters versus Environment' When everyone is on the same side, the main goal is to accumulate a matter of points in the Success Pool before the time limit runs out. Usually the RP is set for four turns long, but naturally it can be more or less depending on the issue at hand. The next step is to determine how difficult the challenge is, that will guide you to how many points will be needed for successful completion of the task. Here's the formula I use: Number of Players multiplied by the number of rounds. That is multiplied by the difficulty rating EXAMPLE: I have the Decepticons attempting to locate a Bot spy. On the team are Blast Off, Ravage, and Vortex. I have THREE players, want it to last FOUR rounds, and I assign the task to be Taxing. 3 times 4= 12. 12 times 5 equals 60, Success points are needed for completion of the task, before Round 4 ends. If each Con averages a check of 5, they'll win this on the last check. EXAMPLES OF ENVIRONMENTAL SCENES: The Autobots repair a damaged power system in a storm. Decepticons sweep an area for an Autobot spy Decepticons move to suppress Neutrals in the area who are rioting Autobots attempt a high speed chase to run a Decepticon blockade. A Decepticon Warship is losing power during an outer space assault. 'Characters versus Characters' Conflicts between the factions are inevitable, and sometimes the SCS is better suited for a task at hand than TACS if the situation is more skill inclined. The scenerunner determines how many rounds this will take as per normal, but they do not establish a total needed for victory. The two sides actually compete against each other, the highest total at the end wins. However, there's a distinct advantage to going second, as all you need to do is beat the first side's rolls. To counter this, both sides pose their actions, and then we resolve rolls at the end of the round together. Side A makes their rolls first on round 1, Side B makes their rolls first on round 2. CvC fights also get the following ability DOUBLEDOWN - Each side, once per SCS, may gamble against the other team in what is known as a DOUBLEDOWN. A DOUBLEDOWN can be used instead of a reroll, for a chance to double the points. A character would treat it as such. Pose as normal, then declare before they roll, that they're going to use the side's DOUBLEDOWN in reference to an ability or skill they have, THEN roll. If the roll is successful, double points. The character then does not have a chance to reroll, and that side has used their once chance at a DOUBLEDOWN. As this is slightly more complicated, a full example is given to explain how this works. TURN 1: Soundwave announces he's hacking into Teletraan 2. He poses as such. Tonka is defending Teletraan 2. He poses as well, responding to Soundwave's pose. Soundwave then announces he's going to use TECH to hack in, declaring he's going to check at 6. He makes his check Tonka announces he'll use INT to help defend against the hack. He sees what Soundwave has rolled, and has made it, so he knows what he needs to beat. Tonka chooses INT at 7. He too, makes his check The Cons have 6 pts, the Bots have 7. TURN 2: Soundwave poses first as before, responding to how the first round went. In the player's mind, he decides he's going to switch tactics, he's going to give orders to Laserbeak and Ravage to assist. He's got a skill for that, and figures it'll be LDR he rolls. Tonka decides on Leadership as well, as he tries to order some assistance in shutting down the comms grid. Tonka decides to roll at a 6 for LDR and Fails. Tonka considers that his Knowledge: Decepticons skill is valid here for use as his reroll, but chooses to let the failure stand. Soundwave sees that Tonka has been put in a vulnerable position, any points garnered here are just glory for the Decepticon cause! He could DOUBLEDOWN and spike the ball, but Soundwave is hesitant to risk so much on LDR much like Tonka. He chooses to slow play it, rolls LDR at 6 and succeeds, knowing he has a reroll in his back pocket if he needs it. The Bots have 7 pts. The Cons have 12 pts. TURN 3. Soundwave poses first. He chooses to dump as much code into the system as possible, flooding the Bots with garbage data, and uses TECH again. Tonka wants to use his INT to try to weed out the suspicious code. He needs to gain some points here, but isn't seeing a lot of options. Tonka does the math. He knows Soundwave is going first, and is probably going to go with a 7 or 8, as this is Soundwave's best stat, AND he has a Reroll still. Meaning Tonka might be looking at a 13-14 pt difference, which he can't clear in one turn. Good thing he still has his DOUBLEDOWN chance. Soundwave considers DOUBLEDOWN as well, but he's in a good spot. He chooses to roll TECH at 8. He succeeds, and does not need the reroll he had saved. The Cons now have 20 pts, to the Bots 7. Tonka chooses to double down, having little option left. Tonka clears the 'Sabotage' skill he has with the scenerunner, who agrees that this could be of use, as there are many forms of sabotage. The next roll Tonka makes, will be doubled for points. Tonka's got a great INT, so rolling a 7 is probably going to work for him. He takes a deep breath, rolls INT at 7, and succeeds, garnering him 14 pts. The Bots have 21 pts. The Cons have 20 pts. The Autobots succeed in fending off the hack. Ideas for competitive SCS scenes. Decepticons attempt to bluff their way into a guarded Neutral area. Autobot Hard Infiltration Computer Hacking High Speed races Insurgency/Counterinsurgency Large scale combat (tactical planning and leadership) Any form of competition. 'RESOLUTION' Scenerunners are encouraged to discuss beforehand what the resolution of a scene may be, as well as possibilites for partial successes. One might say a partial resolution could lead to further investigation or SCS challenges in the future, so always keep that in mind. 'NOTES:' Variety is the spice of life, so please don't simply spam your best stat in these settings. Use this opportunity to test out new ideas and clever applications of your stats and skills. Situational bonuses are fun additions to add in to a scene, to encourage wise use of player choices. The Scenerunner can throw in items of note or secret objectives that aid the SCS players with some good fortune. Examples in the past were 'protecting Imager from a water hazard' 'investigating a damaged console' 'looking for survivors in an explosion' 'doing first aid on the wounded'. Small things that characters may do anyway, but are the 'secret reward' for the scene. Generally the side gets a reward of 5 SP. Example Logs 2017 * March 9 - "Autobot Break Out" - Cons will be Cons. References This page uses Creative Commons Licensed content from Transformers 2005 wiki